1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to worker support devices and, more particularly, to a support apparatus for selectively supporting a worker in one of a plurality of positions ranging from a substantially horizontal supine position to an upright seated position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many manufacturing operations presently exist which require workers to position themselves in any of a number of unnatural positions ranging between a substantially horizontal supine position in which the workers are more or less on their backs, and an upright seated position. For example, in the aviation industry, during the construction and maintenance of an aircraft, numerous hours are spent by workers performing operations beneath the wings or fuselage thereof or in and around the aircraft's landing equipment.
Typically, in the construction of aircraft, a partly assembled plane is supported on a plurality of screw jacks, at least one of which supports either the front or rear of the fuselage at least two of these are positioned beneath the wings. Once supported in this manner, the plane may be moved if desired from station to another station along an assembly line so that different assembly operations may be performed on the plane. At several of these assembly stations, work is carried out by as many as three to five workers working simultaneously together beneath the plane in and around the support jacks.
Because the workers must perform these assembly operations in cramped quarters with substantially no head room, they are often in uncomfortable working positions for a substantial portion of time. Thus, frequent breaks are necessitated in order to prevent the workers from being over-stressed or cramped.
Therefore, a significant and heretofore unsolved need exists in the aviation industry for example, for provision of a support device that will permit workers to stay at their job for longer periods of time by providing ergonomic support for the workers in a plurality of different positions ranging from a substantially horizontal supine position in which the workers are more or less on their backs to an upright seated position.
Although the need for an adjustable worker support chair is particularly acute in the aviation industry, a similar problem exists in other fields where workers must position themselves for long time periods in work stations below an overhead structure, or in any unusual altitude where it is uncomfortable to maintain the required position for an extended interval.
Creepers have long been available to support workers during repair operations on the underside of automobiles, trucks, tractors and similar equipment but these devices are not useful when the worker is unable to reach a point above him while lying flat on his back while supported by the rollable creeper.